Naruto, The Sandy Leafs
by pokemasterno22
Summary: Yes, this is a Naruto/Temari Forced marriage story, but I like the idea okay? Anyhow. After the failed Attack on the Leaf, the Sand decide to pick someone from their genin lineup and give them to the leaf to marry and hope for a child in order for a true truce between the two. This is my first Fanfic, so please judge it hard if you please so I can improve.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer, I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Also, this has been done to death and back, but this is a Naruto Temari forced marriage that turns into real love story. But I like it so here i go. Rate hard, I want true criticism on my first fic. So be as mean as you need to.

* * *

It was a sunny day in Suna, the council all decided to have a meeting in order to bring order due to the lack of a Kazekage due to him being murdered by Orochimaru for him to trick the sand with his revenge on the leaf . But within the same realm comes the needing of a peace between the two hidden villages, of the leaf and of the sand. However due to the Sand joining the sound in order to destroy the leaf and failed, they became weakened, and for a large village, this is bad for not only for their reputation, but also will be a problem for their economy due to the fact of weak villages are less likely to get high paying jobs. The council in their weakened state, decided to have a meeting. The table was filled with angry old members, and a few middle aged ones as well all arguing what to do. "We need to send money as a gift, that way they can make sure we stay afloat while we repair!" Said a balding man "No we don't have money to gift in the first place, I say we send apologies from all the Jonin, and higher in order to tell them we truly are sorry." A Woman with eyes that seem to be closed shut said, another man says in the weak voice "We still need our pride what we need is-" Baki stood up, and said. "No, all of the ideas so fair that you have told of will not work. This is bigger than a mistake, what we did made us not only fools, but untrustworthy. What we must do must be something much more than money or apologies. What we need to do is make them an offer they can't refuse, they have lost a good bit of ninja, so what we do is Offer a marriage with one of our Genin with one of theirs?." People looked around, that made sense, but is it wise? A man stood up. "Well, as fine and dandy as that is. Who do we offer? I mean we lost a good bit of our manpower as well!" Baki nodded. "You are right we did lose a good bit of manpower. But what we offer is a Female or male genin as the leaf has both The Uchiha and Huuga clans, that not only makes them less likely to attake us but also will make them have ties with Suna and so will protect it from danger!"

People were now nodding to this and talking to each other, One did speak up "Who will be offering? Seeing how just anyone won't work, we might need to give a Strong Genen. Temari and Kankuro Maybe?" Baki looked at the man, and looked down, 'As much as he is right, what will that do for Gaara? Will be become like he was before? Or will he stay calm thanks to the Blond kids helped in not only defeated Gaara in his most monster form, but also said some things to him, making him into what he is now.' Baki looked up. "In that case, we need Gaara's approval for either of them to be allowed to do this." He sits down as People became silent. Garra was always a sore topic right now, so people wondered about what did happen to Him. "Anyhow, we need to do this without making it seem like we are just trying to get their powerful doujutsu users, so we need to do this as unnoticed as possible, so we need to get all the most worthy Genin they have and see if any are worth our time. Who knows we might find someone more worthy than either the Uchiha or Hyuga. The People around the table nodded and one said "All in favor of marriage of Leaf nin genin and Sand nin genin say I" Everyone says I and so In the end they all grouped out and Baki walked over to where he needs to see the three students and tell them of this.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer, I don't own naruto.

Three Genin stand in a room, two Wondering what they are doing here on their day off. "Of course we get called in on our day off, why would we want a break?" Said Kankurō fixing his puppets from the damn bugs that are stuck in them, why is so many damn it!? Temari was sitting on a chair waiting for baki. "Yeah, He normally does not call us in on our day off, must be a huge problem. Might have to do with the leaf, after all we are on bad terms."As he says that Garra looked out at the Village, never did it seem so important to him till now. He wonders what Naruto did to keep him from being like him how did he stay so determined. Baki opened the door, causing the three to look at him. Kankurō and Temari both got upset and asked "Why the hell are we here on our day off?" as the two seem to give him a death glare burning him on the inside out. "That's because the l council needs your help in the political marriage they will set up." Kankurō and Temari both looked confused, Gaara looked a bit interested by what he means, without showing it. on what he means. "You three will go to the leaf and judge the genin for someone to be part of this." The Three looked at each other and looked at back at Baki. "Help? Why do you need help? Just get the Uchiha, and boom, leaf and Sand friends and the Uchiha can become more than just one member." said the make up King as he took out more bugs from his puppets. Baki shook his head "That would not be allowed, the leaf are the ones to make the final say, but we are allowed to check out the Genin they have to make sure they are ready." he gave Temari a stack of papers, all written about the 10 members of the Rookie genin, all of them getting to the 2nd round at least. Temari looked over them noting them. Bug boy, Dog Guy, Blonde pig, Pink pansy, Uchiha loner, Walking weapon store, Two Hyuga members, Fatso mc chipso, and Lazy ass. "I thought there were 12 rookie genin?" she said while handing the papers over to Kankaro. Baki stood tall. "Currently Rock Lee is unable to take part, the leaf are getting the legendary Sannin, Tsunade to heal him, but by the time they get her it will be too late for him to join in on this." Temari eyes widen and looked over as Gaara sadder than normal, and said "What About Naruto Uzimaki?" Baki Kankaro and Temari all looked at him. Baki frowned "He is with Jiraiya, another of the sannin trio to get Tsunade, or that is what has been seen at least. So he is unlikely to take part in this." Gaara looked outside and sighed. While the other three just wondered what he was thinking. After Gaara was done thinking he said, "One of us are going to be married off huh?" As Baki Stuttered. "uh, well yes, but how did you know about that?" Gaara looked at him. "I can Tell from you eyes, that you are afraid of losing someone, and seeing as you are here I would think It would be one of us. I know that look from a friend." Temari and Kankurō both looked at each other and wondered how he changed. Also neither cared much for marriage very much less with a Leaf Genin. Garra walked inside closing the window. "I approve of this action, so we can go as soon as you are finished packing for the trip." He walked over to his room While Temari and Kankurō, both sighed and followed while Kankurō says "The more things change, the more they say the same.", knowing that they better hurry up. While Baki Waited for the Three to finish. "Gaara, you truly have changed."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto

Meanwhile with Naruto.

Man what a week, Finding out the 5th Hokage was a woman who makes herself younger than she truly is, finishing the rasengan despite the odds, fighting Orochimaru, Finding out Kabuto was a spy, and use the rasengan on him, winning a necklace of the first Hokage worth multiple gold mines, and getting kissed on the head by that same 5th hokage. This was a week to keep in the books. But, as he was thinking about the week while traveling home, with pervy sage, Granny Tsunade, that assistant of hers, and that pig, he seemed to sneeze. That seems weird, because he was someone who rarely sneezed. seems like someone was talking about him. He Grins and wonders if sakura was talking about him. He shook his head no it's probably just one old geezer who hates him. Tsunade turns her head. "You okay Naruto, seems like you got a circus of emotions on your face." Naruto shook his head, "No, I'm fine, just thinking about home, and how I can't wait to get Ramen from ichiraku after all this time!" He smiled as he walked on as Jiraiya Chuckled. "It's been awhile huh? You know what, I pay for the meal this time." Naruto sighs. "Last time you said that you left me to pay for myself." Tsunade and Shizune both laughed at as Pervy Sage wished he paid for that meal now, but now he's the laughing stock of the year. "Yeah, but this is an act of well done, after all you did learn one of the strongest moves made by Shinobi hands, That's something to be thankful for. "Anyhow student of mine, good thing we are getting home quicker than I expected. And soon all will be right, but Tsunade I need to ask, what do you think the Sand Ninja are going to do next? ." Tsunade sighed, "Well I Do believe they will try to ask for forgiveness for following our snake friend of ours into battle. And while He is someone who can be tricky, The people of the leaf and Fire will still need time to heal from this re opened wound. But seeing how they got harmed in all this, they would need some help building up from their current state. I would need to know more of their current state before I can say anymore." Jiraiya nods, while naruto is confused by what she was saying. "Wait, I almost forgot!" The old pervert Used his Summoning jutsu so summon a toad to send a message to Kakashi to tell him that they are coming home.

The ten Genin and Kakashi waited by the Gate, as the three sand ninja are said to join them today, the ten were told that all had to do is wait for the last words by the elders with the three and the marriage will be finalized, who will they have married is unknown, but he assumes they would pick sasuke due to him being the last of his clan and this can help with that, and might help him stop being so power hungry in order to kill his brother. As they wait, He notices a carriage, one with three familiar faces and a Suna ANBU Member. As they rolled over on the cart, the three looked at the ten and noticed the lack of two over energized Leaf ninja. Temari Knew why the Bowl cut kid was, but it seems so does Gaara, he seemed like he remembered that to, and seemed sad, now that he sees the world in a less murder filled outlook. Kankurō looked at them, stopping at the girl without pupils, "Whoa, who's the chick with the white eyes?" Temari looked at her brother with a glare. "Kankurō, you stay away from the girls, you might be the married, and after that your pervert days are over." Kankurō looked at his sister with a grin. "Well you could get married to that kid who outfoxed you from the start of that match of yours." As the two fought over the marriage Looked at the Cyclops Teacher as he carried a toad of some sort. He found it with the Symbol of leaf on it and knew it had to be important, and knowing that Naruto is associated with toads, Naruto was a part of this. They stop their ride and meet up with the ten candidates. While Kankurō met the Boys Temari met with the girls, while Gaara walked up to Kakashi and hands him the toad.

Kakashi took the message and read it to himself and is both glad, and disappointed. Glad that Tsunade will come back and become Hokage, but Disappointed that Naruto will be back sooner than expected, he put the note away as the toad disappeared into smoke. "Okay, You three." he pointed at The sand ninja. "You will Drop your stuff at the Apartment we gave you." He hands Gaara the address. "The Rest of you will go do the normal things for a while, the three of them will be watching you so make sure not to make too much of a fool of yourselfs. " as the Genin are about to say something to the masked man, he was gone in a blink of an eye. Choji finished another bag of chips while turning to Kankurō. "Hey Puppet guy, mind telling more about this marriage thing, all we know is that one of us is getting married for peace." As he says that Kankurō seems a bit pissed off. "For someone who hates being called names you sure are a hypocrite. More like Hippocrite." That was the last thing said before being ran over by a ball of human.


End file.
